Vocaloid Rejects
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: Akaito wants revenge for being kicked to the curb for the updated version of him Master created. Master tries to forget the old and let the new sink in. What challenges await the new Vocaloid crew?
1. Prelude

Author's note: Alright, it's been a really long time since I've written/posted up a work of mine. Lately I've been obsessed with Vocaloid and so now here I am, posting up a fanfic! I didn't think I'd ever manage to get my creative juices flowing again. Anyway, hope you enjoy and... I've made a lot of adjustments with EVERYTHING to make it all fit with the story in my insane brain. So if it's not in character or not how you like it, I beg of you to review it for how well it has been written, not how astray it is from your line of thought on how everything should go. Keep in mind, these are amateur fanfics.

Also, this prelude starts out with Akaito (yes, I am having a WHOLE bunch of fan made Vocaloids in this... so if you own one that I use, they rightfully belong to you and if I portray them wrong, send me a message or something and I'll see what I can do if I can do anything.). And the Master, as he is called in my story, is someone that I've made up pretty much... I just hope the whole story is okay. I know how easily obsessive fans (like me) get offended by how someone portrays things... so I'm letting you know ahead of time this is obscured from anything and is kind of off the top of my head with a little bit of information that I know about Vocaloid.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Vocaloid. The programs belong to Yamaha... or Crypton... or which ever one! All I know is that I don't own them! I just own the content of my story!

Let the journey begin!

* * *

Prelude

As he walked, he thought about everything that had happened. Master had abandoned him and four of his companions and kicked them to the curb. They had been good enough…until Master created better, more satisfactory versions of them.

Stopping his walk to look back on the path he was traveling, he leaned slightly towards the cherry blossom tree nearby. As the small, light touch of the wind caressed him, an alluring whirlwind of pink petals flew about his presence. The male's gaze seemed to see through the limits of the sky, but a hint of sorrow filled the everlasting path of his sight. He was abandoned by the one who created him, the one who he thought of as 'father. He was now alone… at least until he could find the others who had suffered the same fate as he.

The man sat down, letting his red gaze fall to the ground and his equally fiery hair fall over his eyes. The device on his ear immediately branded him as a machine known as 'Vocaloid', but the microphone piece that was supposed to be attached was gone, signifying him as an outcast, since he was, after all, abandoned. It was the official mark of being obsolete.

A hint of rage and anger suddenly surged through him as he sat and let the darkness of his thoughts flurry through his mind. Before he was force to leave, he had the pleasure of seeing what was going to replace him. It infuriated him to know that the one unit to replace him looked identical to him. The only difference between the two of them was the different color scheme, one that contrasted his own.

In his memory, he recalled the look, actions and sounds of his successor. In contrast to himself, this version had icy blue eyes and hair to match. He wore the same long coat, but with a different color scheme of blue and yellow. The one thing that bothered him mostly about this replacement was that his personality was completely opposite of his successor. This personality of his replacement was that of a kind, cute, young, naïve child and this angered him considerably. Why must a Vocaloid of his kind, strong willed and mature, be replaced by such a childish successor!?

Pain shimmered through the pictures the red head daydreamed like a slim, silver line of dust, bringing him back to the reality of his situation. His fists had been clenched together tightly, digging just deep enough into his skin to draw a small amount of blood. Loosening his angered fists, he leaned against the tree behind him, leaning his gaze upward.

A feeling of revenge toward his Master seemed to tingle through his veins, his rage growing ever more vivid. Such vivid anger drew upon his creative mind as he began to plot this goal he created. Watching as various suggestions came into mind, one idea stopped him. He slowly allowed his sorrow to turn into vengeance as he told himself out loud.

"Destroy the threat…"


	2. Beginnings

Author's note: Here is chapter one! Hopefully it's well written...

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid as stated in the Prelude chapter...

* * *

Chapter 1

"Great job everyone! Today's recording session went over smoothly, just as I had planned it would." A grinning, brown haired male complimented kindly to the group of five standing in front of him. The group, happy they could please him, returned his kindness in a form of five beaming smiles.

"This was only our second recording too! I'm glad that we were able to get up to your standards Master!" A teenaged girl said happily. She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward a little as though expecting a pat on the head from her master. Noticing her yearning, Master put his hand on her head and gently gave her a few pats for her great achievement.

"You went much further than just my expectations, Miku." He said warmly. Taking his hand off the girls head, he looked at the other four. "All of you did. Let's hurry home for a celebration, eh?" He smiled happily as they all nodded. As Master led the way to the van they traveled to the recording studio in, the five followed closely behind like ducklings to their mother.

Upon their arrival to the semi-mansion home, the day seemed to sink into the night rather quickly. All of them, except Master, had gathered into the family room for their analysis. The Vocaloids all took seats wherever there was one available and waited for their Master to enter. Their wait wasn't long, for a only a few minutes had passed before Master entered with a grin plastered on his face. He stood in front of the sofa, which was occupied by three of the five Vocaloids.

"This second recording has gone better than the first, just like it should. I'm glad to see you are all improving well! With that said, there are still improvements to be made as well as a couple of tune-ups and minor adjustments." He turned to a very mature looking lady. She had her legs up on a side table that was next to her chair lazily and unaware that she may be showing off what was under her short red leather skirt. Her tube top was covered by a red leather vest that fitted her busty chest tightly. Her brown hair fit well with the red theme clothing and on her ear was a circular device with a microphone that followed the side of her face until a small rounded tip ended just before her mouth.

"Meiko, your sounding a little breathy lately, so once our analysis is done, follow me down to the tune-up and adjustment center so we can fix that up. We don't want you to end up talking in a whisper." He smiled lightly at her. She, in response, smiled back with a cocky attitude.

Master's attention then shifted and his gaze landed upon a blue haired male, sitting comfortably on the sofa in front of him. His long blue coat led down to his ankles and was edged with blue trimming around the zipper. The sleeves were cuffed, the cuffs being quite huge and blue with a line of yellow going around the middle of them. From the seams on his shoulders came two yellow lines which were succeeded by triangles pointing down. Around his neck hung a light blue scarf, which he wore no matter the weather.

"Kaito, you too need to see me in the Tune-up and Adjustment center after our discussion. While we were at the recording studio recording your song, a strange message kept popping up on the monitors. I would like to examine the reason as to why it popped up and decipher what it means. I'm sure it's just an error on my part of your programming, so it's really nothing to be too stressed over." Master smiled gently at Kaito, knowing that he'd get worried.

"Master… I would've detected it wouldn't I have?" Kaito asked, tilting his head to the side. Master put his hand to his chin.

"You would think that wouldn't you? That's why I'm a little bit concerned. Of course, it's also why I'm taking you down to the center with me." He smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm sure it's nothing that a little tune-up wouldn't take care of." Kaito smiled lightly back, a trusting look in his eyes.

Master then turned to the girl he had addressed as Miku. She wore an outfit of a green and black theme. Her top was sleeveless and she wore a green tie as an accessory. Her long, green hair was tied back into two pig tails that stretched all the way down to her feet.

"Miku, I couldn't be happier with you. Your systems are good to go!" He smiled proudly at her, showing that he favored her a little more than the others. She gave a soft giggle and smile, clearly showing she knew he liked her best.

He then ended his analysis of their progress with a sigh. He knew eventually over time these analysis meetings would grow shorter as they continued to grow. Master then gave a summoning gaze at Meiko and Kaito, letting them know it was time to follow him to the basement.

"Follow me you two." Master commanded, his voice taking on a professional tone. Both Vocaloids nodded and followed. As they followed their creator down the stairs to the 'lab', the smell of the air became more stale and dry, clearly putting the characteristics of a basement into play. Covering the dungeon like brick walls were shelves full of different equipment, including recovery disks for each Vocaloid program, boxes of various computer chips needed, CD's, Laptops and a lot of miscellaneous technology related equipment.

Nearing the back of the area, a large cylinder pod stood as tall as the ceiling. Around it glow a bright blue aura, making the area around it shimmer with a cyan glow. Various wires fell from the top of the tube-like structure like vines in a jungle. A little off to the left of the machine was a medium sized desk with a few drawers; on top of it was a flat screen monitor to a computer. The tower had been set off to the side of the desk on the floor, the light just bellow the button glowing a powerful orange. The chair seemed to be tangled in semi-thick wires leading to the pod in front of the desk; the wires weaved around behind the desk as though to be hidden from sight.

Master signaled the two following him to wait for a moment and began to approach the desk of vine-like wires basically enveloping it. Managing to reach the buried chair, he sat and pushed the button on the tower beside the desk. The light immediately flickered from orange to a luminescent green and roared to life. Along with it, the monitor flashed on.

"Meiko..." Master started, "we'll take a look at you first since I know exactly what to do." He turned from the screen to Meiko and smiled. She nodded and advanced toward the glowing blue alien-like pod and stepped on the platform, letting the wires gently glide over her slim, feminine shoulders. Searching through the jungle of cords, she pulled on a couple and reached behind her neck to where small input holes opened up. Plugging in a good three to four of the multiple wires, she relaxed and waited for the procedure to begin.

On the computer screen, a small message popped up from the task bar saying it detected the software, signaling to Master that everything was ready to begin.

"Good." He complimented dully, giving more attention to the programs he pulled up on the monitor than to Meiko. "I'll be adjusting the pitches in your voice for a moment, so when I say 'sing', sing the most comfortable note for you and hold it while I fix things." Meiko nodded lightly and waited for his command. The window on the monitor showed multiple side menu's with different options. In the middle, the screen was occupied by what appeared to be a heart rate monitor, though used for measuring voice sounds rather than heart beats.

Clicking a few of the options from some of the side menus, Master nodded and looked up at Meiko. "Sing." He stated bluntly. Immediately, Meiko's voice rang through the air and echoed off the walls in a graceful note. Moments passed as Master toyed with her voice, changing how clear her sound was. Finally reaching the potential he was looking for, Master looked up at her and signaled that she could stop.

Smiling happily at her, Master spoke tenderly. "Thank you Meiko. Your sounding better than ever now!" He watched for a few moments as she disconnected herself from the glowing pod and gave a small smile back at him.

"I wouldn't even be making noises if not for you Master." Her voice had a hint of seductiveness in it as she winked. This made Master chuckle lightly and then wave her off.

"It's my job." Master then set his sights on Kaito. "Now, let's see if that message pops up again. I'll bring up the recording program we used at the studio and we'll experiment from there." Kaito nodded at his Master and proceeded to the platform, passing Meiko as she walked off to the side to watch.

As Kaito connected the few wires to the back of his neck, the blue aura that surrounded the pod changed to an eerie red, bringing alert to him, his Master and Meiko.


	3. Conclusion : The end?

Well, here we go! On to the next chapter. Please... don't be angry with me for this chapter. I, too, think it's a very... sloppy chapter, especially at the end. Trust me, this is ONLY the beginning... I'm planning on making this a long story [and then have it go unfinished like all the others...] and making it interesting. So just give it some time to start up, for I have plenty of plans in my mind for this and to where it is going...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloid programming, I only own the story. Credit for Vocaloid programs are to go to Yamaha or Crypton and the fanmade Vocaloids used are to be treated as their creators works. I am merely using them to make the story more interesting. K, enough of that... on with the story!  


* * *

Chapter 2

Tension in the air was almost sliceable as the red glare radiating out of the pod flooded the room like a bloody river. Frantic and scared, Kaito immediately grasped the cords connected to him and planned on ripping out the cords, when Master spoke to him from behind the computer monitor.

"Kaito, don't. This is what we need to fix. Just stay calm and I'll fix it." Clicking away, Master gave all of his concentration on the multiplying pop-up windows appearing on his screen. Barely able to keep up with all the windows, Master sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching as his background was buried beneath the windows. He looked up at Kaito to check to see how he was doing.

Kaito's blue eyes reflected the red lights that now engulfed his body. Worry was all over his face as he looked around him as if examining the area he knew, waiting for whatever it was to calm down. His systems were obviously unaffected by everything that was happening.

"Are you doing alright?" Master asked gently to reassure his conclusions.

Kaito turned to him, his eyes glazed over with fright. "I… I think so…"

"You seem like your doing alright." He changed his attention back to the monitor, which had stopped spawning the windows. The message on the multiple pop up windows read 'System Error', but obviously it wasn't what it claimed to be. Master began to click out of the numerous windows, which took a good five minutes. After, he opened up the recording program and was once again spammed with the same amount of windows and was forced to go through the same process of closing them all.

Sighing, Master scratched his head. He closed the recording program moments after closing out the pop-ups and then went through files upon files, scanning each of them that he had installed into Kaito's programming. When nothing seemed to turn up, he stood up and walked over to Kaito and stood in front of him, putting his hand to his chin.

"Master?" Kaito's voice seemed leery of what his Master was thinking. Continuing to ponder through his thoughts, Master came to a conclusion.

"I really have no idea what's wrong with you, but whatever it is isn't really harmful to your major system data. If it was, you'd be going berserk right now." Meiko stepped forward and stood next to her creator.

"But if that was true, then why did the lights turn red?" She quarried.

"I don't know… but if it's not affecting him at all, then it's not harmful." Master sighed again and closed his eyes. "This is kind of frustrating… for now we'll have to let it reside in him, whatever it is. If it starts to corrupt his programming, then I'll have to…" He stopped, not wanting to say what he would have to do. "Of course, it's too early to be thinking that right now anyway." He looked up and smiled reassuringly at the Vocaloid. "So for now, don't worry about it. If something strange happens, tell me, okay Kaito?" Kaito nodded slowly, still showing concern on his face.

"Good. Let's go back upstairs. You're free to disconnect Kaito." The Vocaloid followed his Master's orders and disconnected from the wires. As he walked away, the red lights faded back to blue. As they began to start towards the stairs, the computer and the pod went into sleep mode, their lights and aura's fading into black.

They climbed the stairs and made their way to the living room only to find Miku, Rin and Len randomly playing Twister in the middle of the living room floor. It seemed that while they were waiting for Master and the other two to return, they got bored and found the game and decided to play. Miku had been in a bridge position, her feet at one end and her hands at the other, stretching her body to its full potential. Over and under her were the twins weaved into a tangled mess.

Master only sighed as he watched them. "I see you've stumbled upon my Twister game…" Since Len's face was the only one that seemed to be facing him, he nodded and smiled a goofy smile.

"This is our third game! I haven't lost yet!" Len proclaimed with pride. Rin, who had been under both, Miku and her brother, grinned evilly.

"You shouldn't be so prideful Len!" She threatened. "Meiko, you should flick the spiny thing! None of us can reach it and it's been my turn for a long time." Meiko laughed and then went over to where the spinner had been placed and flicked it.

"Right foot blue Rin." Meiko informed. Rin's laugh suddenly rang throughout the room as she took her foot and swept it across the Twister board. Coincidentally, her foot rammed into Len's, making Len collapse with a thud on top of Miku and Rin.

"REVENGE!" Rin cried hoarsely from under Miku and Len. Apparently, Len had done something in one of the games before to make Rin mad. Miku laughed as she laid in the pile, officially the middle of a Kagamine sandwich. Master, Meiko and Kaito all joined in on the laughing that lasted until Len got off the top of the pile and stood up.

"That's not revenge!" He objected. "You didn't win you know, we all lost that one." Miku and Rin then joined him, standing on either side.

"Stop being so technical Len!" Scolded Rin, a smile across her face as she wrapped both arms around her brother's arm.

"Yeah! We had fun, ne?" Miku joined in, grabbing hold of Len's other arm. The boy sighed and then gave his own smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know." A laugh came up as he smiled and looked at the two girls on either side. "I definitely had fun beating you girls! Shows that girls AREN'T always more flexible!" With that, he unchained his arms from Miku and Rin and bolted off to Kaito's side, hoping that he would serve as protection. The two girls just sighed and shook their heads.

"Hey, Kaito-nii…" Len said while looking up at his human shield. "Did Master ever figure out what that message said?" Kaito replied with a small, sheepish laugh.

"Not really. The message that I saw didn't pop up, but there were other messages… Many other messages… that did. But since it's not doing anything to Kaito's systems, we have left it be." Master added, looking over at Len. Len looked back and then shrugged his shoulders and walked back to where Miku and Rin were.

"Kaito-nii has always had some sort of screw loose anyway." He teased, sticking his tongue out at Kaito. Knowing what his reaction would be, Len began to giggle a little bit. Just as he predicted, the blue haired Vocaloid blinked an then frowned a little.

"Eh? What are you talking about Len?!" Kaito rebelled, giving a semi-confused glare at Len. His reply was the boy's laughter.

Cutting them off, Master coughed a couple of them and then clapped his hands together to get their attention. "It's late and I'm tired! Anyone else who is tired can go get some rest or go to the recharging center. I myself, am going to go sleep." As he turned, he mentioned one last thing. "Don't forget, the recharging center may be a faster way to charge and it may allow you to stay up without sleep, but sleeping is better for your systems." He waved and left up to the second floor where his bedroom was. The Vocaloids watched their Master disappear into the ceiling and then left for their own rooms as well.

* * *

Ahh, and there we have it. The end to this chapter... the oh so ... uh... cliched ending... but it's not the end COMPLETELY. Time to see what Akaito is doing, neh? On to the next chapter to see it!

PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!!! THE VERY FEW OF YOU WHO READ/UNDERSTAND VOCALOID STUFF!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know that I have SOME support... [I do have some... but I'd like more anyway. -smiles-] A big thank you to those who have reviewed and stayed with me thus far... I give a great big shout out to you.

HOORAY! My writing spirit is finally back!


	4. The beginning of the Gathering

So, taking a break from the normal Vocaloids and on to Akaito and what's up with him. Wasn't he out for revenge last time? I do believe so... so let us take a peek into what he's planning and what he's going to do with practically no energy and no way to get it.

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm putting this again... just in case you haven't already seen it a million times. I DO NOT own the Vocaloid programming/program [though I wish to one day] and Yamaha and Crypton [still not sure... but I do think it's mostly Yamaha... correct?] should get all credit for them. Fan made Vocaloids were not created by me unless I say there was one that I did happen to create, so I am using other people's fanmade Vocaloids and I give them credit. Thank you for making characters for my story. -smiles-

Now, on to the chappy.

* * *

He'd been walking for weeks now, his systems low on energy. The only option for him was to do what a normal human would do… sleep; one of the slowest ways to regain energy. Where to rest was the problem since he was out casted and sent out into an almost foreign world as a vagabond. Though he traveled, he made sure to stay close to the home he used to live; where Master resided as well as his newly formed nemesis.

Figuring he would eventually run into the other four out casted members, he wandered around the town limits, but he'd been doing so for so long he began to wonder if they ended up finding new masters to care for them. Sighing, the Vocaloid took a seat against the wall of a nearby building.

He only realized he had wandered into an alley once he sat down and stared at the other wall to another building not so far away. Along the path, there was a large amount of miscellaneous trash that lined the walls. Curiosity made its way into his body as he stood, wobbling a little bit from his lack of energy, and started to take a journey through a part of the world he didn't know.

A sudden clasp of a hand on his shoulder made him stop and freeze, but only for a second before whirling around to see what had gotten hold of him. A man, slightly shorter than him, stood with a halfway outstretched arm. Dressed in red and black leather that complimented his dark brown hair, his appearance was definitely that of a punk. Even so, his face showed kindness as a flash of a smile made its way across.

"Finally found you Akaito." He said, his voice triggering a realization in Akaito… This was one of the four that had been thrown away by Master.

"Meito…" Heaving a heavy sigh of relief, the Vocaloid outcast put a hand to his adrenaline filled head. The new arrival laughed and put his hands on his hips, his cocky attitude showing through vividly.

"Didn't think you could be scared." Meito mocked. In reply, he received a menacing, red glare from Akaito.

"Well it's not like I'm running on full energy, so of course I'd be a little out of it at the moment. When you're worn out, things get to you easier."

"I know, I know. Hey, don't think you're the only one without rest." Akaito looked at him a little less menacingly as Meito crossed his arms.

"Whatever… right now I could care less about anything except for finding the others."

Meito gave him a glance of curiosity. "You're one to say something like that. Why?"

"I have a plan." Before continuing Akaito walked to a clear area of a wall near by and sat down heavily, leaning against it in exhaustion. Meito followed him with his curiosity, though he seemed to have more energy than his comrade.

"You really are exhausted aren't you?" Akaito answered with a nod.

"I didn't dare try to recharge by sleep until I ended up shorting out for a while. It's been a few days since that's happened, so I'm bound to cut out soon." He sighed and let his stare fall to the ground in front of him, his eyes half closed. Meito hesitated for a moment before randomly pushing Akaito over and watched his friend fall to his side, unable to catch himself. With a slight thump, the red Vocaloid landed, laying in an awkward position that resembled that of an 'L'.

Meito's teasing laughter rang through seconds later. "Dude, you need to recharge. Tell me this plan of yours when you're at least half way decent."

"I would but it'll take way too long for me to recover." Came the semi-weak reply, a hint of annoyance tainting Akaito's words. Using the wall and most of his strength, he pushed himself up back into his sitting stance. "You do know how long it takes to recharge using sleep don't you?" He glared at Meito, who had been calmly smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's better than running on zero hours." Meito stopped smiling and then sighed, looking off to another direction. "Well, since your stubborn about that whole topic, we'd better find a way to get back into that house and take some of Master's technology crap he has to make a regeneration pod… though that'd take forever anyway." Turning back to Akaito with an annoyed glare, he continued. "Why do you have to be so picky anyway?"

"Because, the more sleeping we do the more time we waste when we need that it to plan revenge!" This made Meito's smile disappear immediately into a neutral, yet shocked expression. The alley seemed to get quiet and frail as Akaito's comment registered.

"That's what this is all about?"

"Yes that's what it's about! I've come to figure that Master needs to be punished for doing this to us. It's almost like a human family dumping their kids out on the street; a crime that can't be forgiven. While I've been walking around, I've made sure to stick to the perimeter of Master's home, thinking through plans and I've come up with one. We need to get rid of our successors who created a problem for us. I've planned to uninstall the other versions of us." Slumping over a little bit from the use of seemingly non-existent energy, he closed his eyes and waited for Meito's thoughts on his ideas.

To his dismay, there wasn't a reply. Only a cold silence followed and lingered through the air for what seemed like fifteen minutes. While the silence passed, Akaito suddenly slumped over deeply, showing that he had finally given in to the slow recharging of sleep.

Meito sat and stared off for a while, processing Akaito's ideas. Was getting revenge for upgrading to new and better software necessary? For now, he figured he'd be neutral and possibly accept the plan, but he wanted to get more opinions… those of the other few that were lost. Once they all got together again, he knew things would be discussed more in depth.

Seeing as how he had taken his recharging nap a day before his meeting, Meito stood up and walked off, knowing Akaito would be there for a while. For now, he'd go off and go to the places that he used to roam. In those places, he was guaranteed to meet up with at least one other outcast companion.

* * *

Does this mean Meito doesn't want to participate? Maybe he's a good guy in all this... well, we'll just have to wait and see.

PLEASE REVIEW! I want you all to show me... that there are SOME Vocaloid fan supporters for my story... I really do praise you all!


End file.
